


Foxy, foxy, gimme fruities <3

by cbofdrainbow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Crack, Crack Crossover, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Red Riding Hood Elements, flossie and the fox, its just two cute baby talkin if that helps, jeonghan baby fox, may i say this again, seungcheol baby hooman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbofdrainbow/pseuds/cbofdrainbow
Summary: Cheollie didn't believe that jeonghan's a fox
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 9





	Foxy, foxy, gimme fruities <3

**Author's Note:**

> Flossie & the Fox is a 1986 picture book by Pat McKissack. According to a folk tale text I was technically academically-forced to read for class, it is one of the many alternative/ adaptation of Little Red Riding Hood. I alter it a bit and here we are.

Jeonghan could sense the smell from miles away.

He woke up to a blue sky of the midday deep forest, sniffed human skins, little salty, very richly alive and above all, sugary sweet, like grape and well-kept wine. Fuck grape for all he knew though. Accompanied by fresh meat is the heartbeat of another mammal. Much suitable for brunch then that he was awake.

Jeonghan got up of his habitat to chase his instinct. His legs moving fast and in no time led him to the very source of his afternoon nap's alarm clock. There on the road led to another side of the wood, a bloody red hood moving in a steady rhythm.

Wasted no time, he appeared beside the human buffy body, a teen boy of some sort, holding a basket.

Valued as much in manner as in dining, he greeted the young human.

"Very bright morning, Sunshine"

"Who?" That boy turned to him. He was not so very little if one ought to add that to a title of a red riding hood. But to that Jeonghan must only be merrier, boys were more savory that way. His thighs like that of lady oxies, his cheeks plump like ripened peaches and his lips cherry red, full and chewy. He was a bon-appetite. He yum yum.

"I be a fox, teenie"

"I be cheol of this nearby country-side but I've never seen no fox before, mister"

"Me."

"I dunno. Can't believe anything entirely without any proof."

Jeonghan hesitated. In an attempt to prove his identity he offered his arm that was covered by soft and glowing fur of a juvenile fox.

"Here, have a touch, this is my fox fur"

Seungcheol touched the fox's smooth brown fur "hmmmmmmmmmmmmm seems like a bunny fur to me. I see! You rabbit."

"No. I'm no lil bunny. Then what 'bout my tail. Fox's tail" He swayed his tail to the side so that Seungcheol can have a look at it.

Seungcheol said "But so have squirrels that furl"

"How can be! me much bigger than those nut-munching ratties"

"nope. you're smol, slim doggos the most you could pass as"

Jeonghan felt a disappointment in his chest "You have to know thassa fox when you see one and fear and run, otherwise you will be in danger!"

The boy answered with no emotion in his voice still "But can't know for a fact you real or a liar. Look, you seem to me no fox so I'm not scared of ya"

"Don't matter no more. Where are you heading lil bump"

"To m'grandma- m'grandmother"

"Can I go with?"

"I can go with friends. I don't go with strangers"

"Me Jeonghan"

"But you be both rabbit and squirrel, jeonghannie, worse, call squirrels nut-swallowing rat babies! but say you be fox. I don't trust you!"

"Squirrels beasts! they eat tiny tot snakes!"

"Liars be lying"

"Do you even go to school?"

"Go where?"

"To school. Where they tell you facts such as squirrels do eat them little snakes"

"What use is sc'ool mi mama read me tale of fairies."

"Don't they have foxes in fairy tale these days?"

"yup, but never seen"

"not even in pictures?"

"uh no no"

"and do fairy tale tell you they eat children"

"They do!!??"

"Duh"

Seungcheol stunted for a few seconds but came back to his consciousness not long after "But I am quite grown up already, don't you agree? So, so I have in me no fear"

"I live in wood and this I can assure ya. You look just a little bit bigger than mud, just like teen kids, they sure will see you as food. no shilly-shally"

"Really? Can you gimme fruitie if you really a local"

"Yup. What fruits?"

"Strawberry"

"There's no strawberry"

"You're a useless local jeonghannie"

"I can pluck you wild flowers"

"M'grandma has flower allergy"

"Then you can have em yourself"

"I'm also allergic to flowers"

"We pluck no things then" 

"Are you really from here?"

"yah"

"Survive in danger?"

"very yes dear"

"Well, but you such a liar. But I fear getting chewed more so Jeonghanie can go with me to m'grandma and--- wait" Seungchol stopped midway and tilted his head. Oh wow he looked the stranger in the face, with much observation. "Oh what big eyes you have! And now that we touch fingers, what big paws you have too!"

**Author's Note:**

> I may have a disturbing version but meh


End file.
